It All Began with an Innocent Little Game
by missmurder83
Summary: Freddy and SOR play spin the bottle. Freddy finds life with Zack is MUCH more dramatic than he originally thought it would be..ZackFreddy,i know the first few chaps. aren't very good but they get better!, cursing[like all the time]
1. Spin the Bottle

Title: It All Began with an Innocent Little Game…

Author: MISSMURDER83 or the almighty and powerful Cat

Summary: Freddy starts a little game of Spin the Bottle after they win Battle of the Bands...Hope u like it, I was inspired for some reason because was drinking root beer like in a glass bottle so I decided to write this. It'll probably be a chappy thingy, but I'll try not to draw it out for seventy eight chapters.

Warnings: no like-y the slash no read-y this fic. Zack/Freddy, mild cursing rated for seemingly obvious reasons

Everyone was tense waiting, watching.

"And the winner is," the announcer began slowly, Freddy thought he would kill the guy if he didn't hurry up already. "The School of Rock!" Screaming erupted from all sides as they ran onstage and accepted the check, holding it high in the air above their heads.

School of Rock had won Battle of the Bands.

Not that it had been much of a surprise to Freddy, they were legendary for their ages, people loved them, and they basically kicked ass.

"We are the MOST ROCKING-EST BAND EVER!" Dewey cried as he drove the bus back home. Everyone cheered at this in agreement

"I say," Freddy began a stupid grin splitting his face. "We all go to my house and celebrate!" He was met by more happy cheers and grins.

"Whatever you want, dude, But I got to go tell everyone back at H.Q." Dewey said. Katie tried to persuade him to come, but he really wanted to be the one to scream at Theo in person, not for him to be told by someone else. Theo was, after all, a funny little footnote on his epic ass.

Everyone climbed out at Freddy's house and ran into the garage tearing into any food they could find. They sat around his big table and chatted excitedly amongst themselves about the show.

Freddy quickly drained his root beer and slammed the bottle down in the center of the table. He had an idea.

"I say we play a game." He said. "We should play…spin the bottle." Everyone laughed at his idea, but no one refused. "Le Rules are, One, You HAVE to kiss whoever it lands on. No matter what. Two once the bottle has been spun, no one's allowed to stop it. Three I get to spin first."

"Of course you do." Summer said rolling her eyes. Freddy ignored her and reached to spin the bottle.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they watched. It was childish, true, but it was admittedly fun. The bottle spun for a few seconds, finally slowing down and stopped pointing directly at…Zack.

Marta grinned at him. "What was that first rule? Oh, yes, you HAVE to kiss who it lands on…" She grinned at him again.

"Well I didn't mean… I mean... I never meant…fuck…" Freddy said. Maybe he should have thought about this a second longer.

"Freddy has to kiss Zack!" Marta cried tauntingly. Freddy glanced at Zack beside him on the couch. He was blushing a violent red

"Guys," he began. "Guys he doesn't-"

"Do it, do it!," everyone stated chanting, cutting Zack off in mid sentence.

"Wow," Freddy thought, "I have some really forgiving friends…"

"Do it, do it, do it…" Zack was looking at him now. He knew they had too now. If they didn't everyone would be so damn annoying about it and both boys knew they would probably strangle them in the end.

Freddy moved slowly, bringing his face closer to Zack's. When his lips met Zack's it was like an electric bolt going through his system.

Freddy thought it would be over very quick, something you just did and never spoke of again, but he didn't feel Zack try to pull away. He let his eyes slide shut as the kiss grew deeper, their mouths working and melding together into one. Zack gently placed a hand on his waist and brought him closer. Freddy let his own hand wrap around the brunettes waist and let the other creep up his chest to tangle in his dark hair. Freddy slowly lowered the guitarist to his back, their bodies flush against each other as the kiss grew deeper, Freddy's hands slowly moving to unbutton Zack's shirt….

He suddenly heard a quite "Guys!" Freddy reluctantly pulled away from Zack.

They looked at each other for a moment; bodies plastered together, Zack's arms wrapped tight around Freddy's waist, breathing heavily. They both slowly turned their heads towards the band.

Every member of School of Rock stared back at them, mouths wide open in shock.

Great, what have you gotten yourself into this time, Freddy Jones?


	2. A talk and a sibling

Title:It All Began with an Innocent Little Game CH..2

Author: MISSMURDER83 or the Almighty Cat

Summary: Ch 2. Freddy and Zack have a talk, Zack needs emotional counseling and Freddy visits him.

A/N: Ummmm…I know it's rather boring but …uh… necesse est. that's Latin for "it's necessary"

Warnings: No like-y the slash, no read-y this fic. Zack/Freddy, mild cursing, rated for seemingly obvious reasons. I don't own SOR, but I do own Christie and Max, who are soon to come.

A/N: I know the near-ending seems like there will be another chapter, but this one was REALLY short and the next was really long so I kind of combined them…hope it's not TOO choppy.

It was getting dark.

Freddy sat on his back porch, looking up at the night sky, a bottle of root beer in his hand.

Zack sat next to him, sitting in the same position, doing the same thing. He was the only School of Rock member still left at Freddy's house. Everyone else had left rather quickly after the incident during spin the bottle. Freddy wasn't so surprised about their leaving; he and Zack had made out on his couch for a long time before anyone stopped them.

Freddy glanced at the dark eyed boy. He was sitting head tilted upwards, looking so completely gorgeous. Freddy quit that line of thought. Yeah, he had kissed his best friend, but he had just gotten caught up hadn't he?

"Freddy," Zack asked quietly.

"Yeah, Zack?"

"We need to talk, man." Freddy nodded

Zack had always been the thinker in their friendship, holding Freddy back when he tried to do something stupid, which happened to be quite often. They balanced each other out.

"Ok," Zack began, " I guess the first thing should be.. Um... What happened in there exactly? I thought you would, like bolt, or something when everyone started that…" Freddy grinned. He probably should have.

"Well I just…knew that if I didn't we'd never hear the end of it and we'd probably end up killing everyone." Zack smiled. Freddy held his breath. Had Zack _always_ looked like that when he smiled? He shook his head forcefully. Bad, Freddy. Down.

"Ok, the second would be..um.." Zack looked a little awkward as he searched for the words. "Why didn't you…you know…pull back."

"I-I don't know." Freddy said picking at his watch. "I guess I just…umm…got caught up in it all… or, uh, something." His voice was noticeably strained. He was currently more occupied with not jumping Zack, pressing their lips together just to hear him moan, being the one to unbutton that shirt…

"Zack," He said his voice hoarse, "Do you really think that's why it happened?" Everything stopped. Nothing moved for what seemed like an eternity until a car horn interrupted it.

He scrambled from his chair and onto the deck, trying to get as far away from Zack as possible. Zack stared at him for a few seconds, confusion plastered all over his face.

Freddy bolted, ignoring his friend's calls. He ran through the sliding glass door and locked it as soon as he was inside. He stepped into the shadows as Zack's face appeared. Zack called his name a few times, banging on the glass. All Freddy wanted to do was go out there and pull him close reassuring him, telling him how much he loved him…

Zack turned as the car horn announced itself, more impatiently this time and walked off through the yard, disappearing from sight.

Freddy sighed and cursed quietly under his breath, wondering what the hell he had just done. Freddy climbed the stairs to his room, using up all his remaining energy. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes.

It had been a long night.

0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0

Freddy groaned and rolled over at the sound of his annoying as hell-doorbell his parents just thought was the cutest thing. He instinctively knew he was going to have to be the one to answer it. He groaned again and left his room heading towards the front door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened the door.

"What'd you wan..?" He asked yawning. He suddenly felt hands clench his shirt and someone forcefully pushed him forcefully against the far wall.

"Christie?" He asked after he realized who the intruder was. He was shocked. What the hell was Zack's sister doing here?

"Yeah," she said in her blurry voice. She was never drunk, she happened to be the designated driver for most of SOR, but somehow she always slurred her words slightly.

He looked at her for a moment as she stepped back. After she got out of Horace Green, she had been allowed to wear her own clothes, and she had chosen black. She was much darker than the last time he saw her.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Wha? Do to who?" Freddy asked.

"Zack, what did you do to him? Last night when I picked him up he was an emotional wreck, man. What did you DO Freddy?"

"Christie, seriously, let me go and I'll tell you. Jesus…" She paused for a few seconds before letting him go and Freddy went to collapse on the couch. "Ok," he said, "Last night we won Battle of the Bands and all came over here to celebrate. I started a game of spin the bottle, and I forgot to mention that you don't have to kiss someone if they're your gender, so it landed on Zack when I spun, and everyone made me kiss him, so I did, and we got…um…carried away then we ended up talking about it after everyone left, I basically told him I'm madly in love with him, and then ran for dear life, leaving him outside, practically begging me to come back out. Then you were all here and he left. Just like that…" Freddy stopped. Christie was no longer glaring at him, just looking like "the wise older sibling" she had become back in the sixth grade.

"Oh." Was all that escaped her mouth for what seemed like an eternity. "Ok," she began, breaking the silence. "Here's the thing. I can't help you. I vowed to stop messing with my little Br's life like, a year ago and I intend to keep that vow. Please, just, I don't know, talk to him or something. I'll give you a ride over if you want…"

Freddy jumped up, muttering a quiet "yes" as he did so, and bolted up the stairs to his room.

He choose a plain red shirt and his favorite jeans, pulling them on as quick as he could and then spiking his hair in the mirror before bolting back down the stairs. Christie was waiting rather impatiently near the door, tapping her foot and examining her nails. She had never been a very patient person, after all.

Christie walked out the door as soon as she saw him and was tapping her nails against the steering wheel to the beat of the latest "The Academy Is…" CD. They drove in silence; Freddy was practically jumping out of his seat as they neared the fancy neighborhood.

"He's probably in his room…"Christie said as she unlocked the door. Freddy raced past her and down the hall, facing Zack's door.

He knocked.

-------------

I'll tell you what happens NEXT chapter…


	3. Ah, young love

Title: It All Began with an Innocent Little game CH .3

Summary: Zack and Freddy overcome their differences and get together don't worry it won't end here

Warnings: no like-y the slash no read-y this fic, language, as always from a potty mouth like me

A/N: I'm repeating the last line of CH. 2 to make sure it's not all confusing and crap

_He knocked on the door Freddy_

"Go. Away." Came the muffled reply.

"Zack, it's me. Lemee in." Freddy heard muffled footsteps from the other side before a short pause, then the door swung open uneventfully to reveal a tired, but hot, looking Zack. Freddy had to try very hard not to jump him then and there.

"What do you want?" Zack asked, averting his eyes. The drummer stepped past him and into the room, sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"That's what I'm hear to find out…" he said, sighing heavily afterwards. Who was he kidding? It was becoming increasingly obvious that he wanted Zack. But he couldn't actually _tell_ Zack. It was complicated…

"Um…Ok..." Zack said as he sat himself down next to Freddy.

"Christie brought me here. Did you know she drove across town to threaten me?" The blonde asked, slightly amused.

"No," Zack said flatly, his voice lacking any emotion. "What did she want?"

"She told me you were, like freaking out, man. Somehow she knew I did it. But…was it me?" Zack nodded once. "What exactly did I do?"

"It's not a big deal. I'm ok, really." Zack replied just a millisecond to fast.

"Ha. Please. If Christie was worried enough to personally come to my house and threatened to kill me if I didn't fix you, it's definitely a big deal." Freddy paused, waiting for a reply. "Tell me," he said when one never came.

"Well, lets review," Zack began, "First, you _kissed_ me. And it was so fucking perfect and all the sudden I'm doubting myself and pretty much every damn thing we based our friendship on." Zack's voice cracked.

"Second, we just kind of sit in one place for practically ever, then I got fed up and attempted to figure out what happened, 'because I sure as hell didn't. Then you practically say you _wanted_ to kiss me and I figured out that I actually wanted you for years, but you just ran off and-and-"Zack choked. Somewhere during his little speech tears had started running down his cheeks.

Freddy acted on impulse and wrapped an arm around the brunette.

"Zack," he said when the other boy stiffened and tried to push him away. "Just, hear me out, alright?" Zack finally relaxed. "I was thinking…last night and most of today…and-" he paused to take a deep breath. "Zack, I-like-you-a-lot-and-that-kiss-was-the-best-I-ever-had-and-I-think-I-like-you-a-lot-and-want-to-try-this-out-if-you'll-forgive-me." He finished in one breath. He turned to face Zack.

"Are you just saying that so I'll be back to normal?" The guitarist asked holding Freddy's gaze. Freddy couldn't speak. He really couldn't. No shit he meant it. He was just too busy staring at Zack. Zack was such a beautiful guy, if that were possible anyway…

"No." He finally managed.

Zack shifted his position until he came to rest in Freddy's lap, face-to-face, wrapping his legs around his waist, hands resting on Freddy's chest. He slowly leaned in until he could rest his forehead against the drummers. Freddy felt his heartbeat quicken. Jesus they were _so_ close…

"Really?" Zack whispered. Freddy shivered as he felt the other boy's breath on his cheek. They locked eyes.

"Really, really." He stated Zack smiled and pressed their lips together. Freddy gasped very quietly and it seemed to urge the guitarist on a bit, the kiss growing a bit more confident.

It was slow at first, both just happy to be kissing again, hands reaching up to run through the other's hair, but Freddy soon grew impatient. He forcefully pressed his tongue between Zack's lips and gently explored his mouth, smiling slightly, encouraged, when he finally heard Zack's quiet moan. God how he had been waiting to hear that sound…

Suddenly, Zack pulled him forward and tugged at his shirt. Freddy grinned as he pulled away and tore off his shirt, before pulling at Zack's in turn. He trailed his fingers down the boy's chest, pleased that he could touch him like this without fearing rejection…

He leaned down again and kissed Zack, his hands slowly moving down his exposed chest until he reached the belt line. He quickly searched for the silver buckle and fumbled with it for a few seconds, unsuccessfully, until he felt cool hands push him away.

"Freddy…" Zack breathed. He pushed himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily, and looked at him. Not-Not yet." He mumbled. Freddy pulled his hands away, shocked at himself. God, he had screwed up, hadn't he?

"Sorry," he said "I shouldn't have-"

"Yet." Zack pointed out, his eyes glinting mischievously. Freddy smiled down at him.

"So… what now?" he asked after they had sat there for a few minutes, Zack just lying beneath him.

"What? This isn't enough?"

"No, this is totally kick ass, but, I don't know… will we tell anyone?" Zack was quiet for a minute, obviously thinking.

"Well," he began slowly. "We really have one person to tell this soon. Christie. If I know my sister, which I happen to very well, she probably saw this coming before we actually did. Plus if she hadn't driven you over here…" Zack faded off, but Freddy understood.

"You think she'll hate us for it?" he still asked. Freddy did not deal well with rejections, and if she was the one rejecting him and Zack as a couple, who would he have to talk to it about? She was like their mentor since the sixth grade, after all.

"Definitely not."

And so they went to find Christie.


	4. A New Boyfriend and an Argument

Title: It all began with an innocent little game CH. 4

Summary: Zack and Freddy Tell Christie

Warnings: Cursing, no like-y the slash no read-y this fic

A/N: YAY! I get to introduce you the MAX. He's my second favorite character next to Christie because she's way awesome. "THE RESIDENT OUTCASTS" is my coming-slowly-together band's name. No touchy. MINE!! Ok, I'm done now

Zack and Freddy quickly adorned their shirts, after finding them where they had lain abandoned on the floor, and walked out of the room to find Christie. Freddy fidgeted as they walked down the long hallway.

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" he asked. Zack squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Relax, Christie's cool." Zack smiled at him and Freddy suddenly felt very confident about this…but not completely.

They walked through the rich house, checking the rooms that passed for Zack's elder sister, until they finally came to the swinging kitchen door. Zack released Freddy's hand and the entered together.

Christie sat at the table casually flipping through "Spin" magazine and gulping down a Dr. Pepper as though her life depended on it. Dark circles showed under her eyes and made it painfully obvious how worried she had really been over Zack, and also the reason for the caffeine

Next to her sat a dark haired boy sporting a tight My Chemical Romance shirt and black jeans. He was casually reading over her shoulder, chin resting on her shoulder. Freddy couldn't quite place his name, not being able to see his face fully.

Neither glanced up as the couple entered the room.

"What the fuck is _that_ doing here?" Zack asked somehow managing to make his voice sound shocked, confused, and angry at the same time.

"I could ask the same thing, fag." The boy turned to face them and Freddy couldn't believe he hadn't known who it was straight off. Max O'Riley, bassist for "The Resident Outcasts." They were one of the few bands that had beaten them in any type of musical contest.

Freddy had known that he and Christie had gone to the same school, but he had never known they ever talked. Max and Zack had a drawn out feud after Max had picked a fight with him after a show back in the eighth grade.

How dare he insult Zack.

"He at least has a reason to be here, you don't"

"What? And you do? What are you his boyfriend?" he asked poisonously. Zack nudged him in the ribs. Max could not know that was a compliment. "You have no ore reason to be here than I do!"

"Yeah, well at least Freddy doesn't act-"

"If you three don't shut up I'm lock you ALL out! It's raining now, and I swear I won't give you anything!" Christie screamed "You're my little bro, you're _his_ best friend and you're my boyfriend. Stop fucking arguing!"

"Sorry, love." Max said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Zack scowled at him.

"Christie," Zack began "We need to talk to you." He paused to glare at the bassist before him. "Alone."

"Sure." Christie shot a warning glance at her new boyfriend as she stood to exit. She followed them down the hall, and into the rec. room. She quickly moved across the room to the pool table and seated herself crossed-legged on the surface.

It was quiet for a minute as she looked between them with a mastered blank know-nothing look.

"So," she began slowly when neither of the boys spoke. "What's up? You pregnant or something?"

"Very funny." Zack said trying to hide his smile. Freddy wished he wouldn't. He loved that smile.

"Want me to start?" he asked him, knowing he would be shy about actually _saying_ it to his sister. Zack was just like that.

"Uh…yeah." He said, taking the blonde's hand again.

"Well, Christie," Freddy said, "As you know I was a complete jackass to Zack last night…" Christie nodded and smiled. "So we were talking in his room about it and we figured out that we…um…_liked_ each otherA lot. So we're together now."

"Please don't hate us." Zack added at the end. The girl arched an eyebrow.

"Please," she said "Like I could ever hate either of you. I mean seriously, whatever floats you're boats. Now if you don't mind…" She climbed off the pool table. "I have a guest waiting for me."

"Hold on." Zack said "Why are you dating that poser? He doesn't really like you; he's only here because he knows he can get to me through you!" Freddy gently took Zack's arms to hold him back. He knew Zack didn't look strong, but he could throw a mean punch.

"What's that supposed to mean? Dammit, Zack, he's actually a nice guy-"

"Yeah, about as nice as a fucking blood thirsty shark! Nice?" He fucking hates me, Chris! He's only using

""I've always been there for you, Zack. You and Freddy! I was _always _ there. I gave you rides, I picked you up from the station when you got in fights, I hid the fact that you were drunk for mom and dad! Always, Zack. And maybe I'll be there for you now. Maybe. All I asked of you was to put up with him because I happen to actually like him and you won't even do that."

The dark girl turned on her hell with what Freddy thought were tears in her eyes, and stormed out slamming to door behind her. A few seconds later there were voices and another door slamming in the distance.

"Zack," Freddy asked quietly reaching out to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" he spat. Freddy recoiled, hurt. Taking a step backwards he collapsed on the couch behind him. Zack didn't move for a minute, breathing heavily, ten sat on the couch next to his friend.

"Sorry, Freddy." He said quietly. "Christie was like my safe house or something. God, it's like she fucking betrayed me…"Zack turned away from the drummer, trying to hide the tears forming behind his eyes. Freddy slid two fingers under his chin so they were face to face once again.

"I know, Zack." He kissed the brunette lightly on the forehead.

Life with Zack was a hell of a lot more dramatic than he originally expected.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N: Just wait Freddy! It gets even more dramatic in the next chapter! Trust me!


	5. Meetings and Pizza

Title: It All Began With an Innocent Little Game

Summary: Freddy and Zack find out something about Christie and Max they never expected ever. –not sick in any way I pwomise.-

Warnings: Cursing –like every other word-, no like-y the slash, no read-y this fic

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Freddy thanked God it was summer. He and Zack had been together for a few weeks, meeting when they could: after SOR most of the time, they got ride to each other's houses every once in a while. It was getting harder and harder for them to get together.

Christie had probably spoken twenty words to Zack over the weeks, only when necessary, so she refused to drive him anywhere. They usually just talked on the phone, filling each other in on what was happening in their homes.

"Hey, Freddy." Christie said one day when he had bummed a ride to Zack's, completely ignoring the brunette beside him. "Tell my little bro that Dad's on the phone for him." She handed Zack the phone. Freddy mouthed "speakerphone" to him before he answered.

"Hi, Dad," Zack said after putting the phone on speaker as Freddy asked.

"Hello, Son. Listen , your mother and I have an emergency meeting in New York, so we'll be gone for a few days. A week at max. Christie has the credit card, so you'll be alright. Only use it on things you need, understand? Also, no friends over except Freddy and Max, curfew is ten. Make sure Christie doesn't buy any alcohol, alright. I have to go now, I'll see you in a few days." Zack muttered a "goodbye" and then stared at the phone in his hand.

Freddy grinned. A week. On their own, oh the sweet possibilities… Zack snapped him out of his daydream.

"Fuck" he said, still staring at the phone.

"What? This is great!" Freddy urged excitedly.

"Define "great." I'll guarantee you that Max won't leave me-or us- alone, and Christie won't let me go anywhere. I'm basically a prisoner…"

"Maybe," Freddy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But you're a prisoner with your boyfriend." He ended with an equally suggestively wink, causing Zack to smile. They sat I silence a few minutes, watching each other in a thank-god-I-have-you sort of way.

"I'm going to go get a coke…" Zack said standing and walking to the kitchen. Freddy paused before following him into the empty kitchen.

He slid his arms around the unaware boy's waist. Zack laughed slightly and turned in his arms to face him, beginning what would be a ten minute make-out session.

"You know," he said breathlessly pulling away. "We'll never get anything done if you keep doing this. Freddy just smiled, moving the Zack's neck.

"I honestly don't care…" he said. Suddenly, there was the murmur of voices outside the kitchen and the pair broke apart.

"Chris, all I'm saying is that it would be easy. You could get your revenge…" Max. Obviously.

"Max!" Christie. Duh. "I'm aware it would be easy, and it's…tempting…but it takes a lot of consideration and planning…"

"It also takes one's acting on impulse," Max said as they walked through the door. Freddy schooled his features into a sneer when he saw Max. The elder sneered in response and muttered something under his breath.

Christie sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She looked different to Freddy. Tired, maybe. Her hair hung in her face, framing her black rimmed eyes, refusing to meet eye contact with anyone other than Max. She had an air of scheming about her. He felt suddenly afraid. Christie was smart. If she was scheming, something big was going down…

"How about pizza for dinner?" Christie asked interrupting both Freddy's thoughts and Zack and Max's glaring contest.

"Sounds good, love." Max said, ignoring Zack yet again.

"Staying for dinner, Freddy?" Zack asked innocently, looking at him through a haze of black bangs.

"Sure. Have to be home by eight, though." Both Christie and Zack nodded.

She really was acting differently today. Distant, maybe that was it. Her conversation was strained in a way. Zack soon led Freddy away form the kitchen and into his room.

"Watch this," he said. He opened a file on his computer and clicking an icon of a video camera. "I hooked this up to the security system cameras. There's on in pretty much every room but the bedrooms and bathrooms. It's pretty cool, actually." Freddy watched the screen. The audio worked before the video feed did.

"Death shouldn't _be_ a vendetta, Max." Christie was annoyed, from her tone of voice. "Death should be…an art form. Not a revenge."

"Yeah, I get that, but just think. The place, the people, the blo-"

"That's sick!" Christie practically yelled. "An art form, Max, would be like…forty or so kids all lined up on the roof of Jefferson High, all holding a picture of why they hate life so much they want to leave it entirely. A person, a grave, anything. All of them holding imaginary guns to their heads and asking if this is what they're here for, then just falling…" Christi held her and up and let it drop, slowly, fingers fluttering. "That's an art form. Beautiful…in a twisted kind of way." Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, and both Freddy and Zack exchanged shocked glances.

"I see you've given this some thought." Max said quietly. Freddy saw Zack sulk next to him as the bassist took his sister's hand. "It's…" Even Freddy understood what he meant.

"I know. It's how I meant it to be," the girl said, smoothing her dark skirt.

"So…school suicide? Not school shooting…" Christie gave a slight nod of her head.

"Exactly. Get it now? I know I'm perfectly capable of mass murder, but I remain unwilling to actually commit that crime, if you know what I mean, love." Somewhere, the doorbell rang. The two elder teens went to answer the door.

Freddy and Zack turned to each other, mouths open.

"Fuck." They whispered in unison.

"Pizza's here!" Christie's voice floated down the hall. Neither of them moved.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N: told you it got more dramatic…also sry it takes me forever to update. I had major writers block for like ever on how to have Fred-d & Zack find out about the thing…hope it doesn't suck. I promise there will be better actual slash soon. Yay!.


	6. Plans

Title: It All Began with an Innocent Little Game 6

Summary: Max has something to show Christie –again stop being so sick minded. If I know you personally, then I know what you're thinking and it's _wrong-_

Warnings: Cursing practically every other word, no like-y the slash, no read-y this fic.

A/N: If you've read all the other chappies they're like Freddy's pov, but I'm mixing it up and switching characters every so often. This one is Max.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Max scowled as he watched Freddy and Zack enter the kitchen. Just when he thought they were locking themselves in Zack's room…

Zack sat across from him and returned the scowl. Freddy, sitting next to his "boyfriend," had a neutral expression on his face, much like Christie. This all went on for several minutes, not a word being said.

"Would you two please cool it?" Christie said in an icy tone, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm staying at Freddy's tonight." Zack blurted out. Max quirked an eyebrow. They were both fourteen –fifteen? - and they still spent the night at each other's houses. There was something…odd about them, Max knew. The way they looked at each other wasn't exactly friendship, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was they looked at one another with.

Christie had stiffened next to him, sure sin that she was nervous.

"I-I guess I could give you two a ride or something…" she said. For some odd reason, she shot a warning look at Freddy, of all people. Max nudged her with his elbow and put on a questioning look. She shook her head in an you-don't-want—to- know kind of way.

No one else spoke a word for the rest of the meal, until Christie was ushering everyone out the door in her impatient way of doing things. Freddy and Zack sat I the back of the car –unusually close, Max thought.- She swung by Freddy's house across town and told the pair to call if they needed anything.

Max smiled to himself. Sure, she had barley spoken to her brother in weeks, but still she showed some amount of caring.. It was sweet, how she did that. None of his family was like that.

Zack gave her a small wave as she drove off.

"Can you swing by my house? I have something I want to show you." Christie just shrugged. She bit her nails as she pulled into the gravel drive of his two story house.

"Be careful." She said quietly as he exited the car. He knew she worried about him. Max turned and gave her a reassuring smile before running into the house.

He quickly ran to his room and opened the top right drawer of his dresser. He pushed aside folded jeans until he found the brown paper-bag sack at the bottom.

He tore it open, excitement growing, to reveal his lethal weapon. He pulled out a black .45 caliber handgun and caught his reflection. He looked wild, crazed. Max quickly checked the safety and threw it in his back pack.

Someone down the hall was yelling all of the sudden. Shit. His father, drunk again, most likely.

Max Ran.

0 Back at Christie and Zack's house 0

"So what I it you have to show me so desperately" Christie asked , smiling and drumming her fingers on the table next to her. They were seated, as usual, in the kitchen Max took a deep breath.

"I..uh…found this." He pulled the gun out of his back pack, The girl's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut. "I know what a…desperate measure this is, and I realize it's not exactly how you imagine…um…dying…but it's an option and it's possible. Your decision entirely. No pressure."

He really wasn't trying to pressure her. Christie's twitches suddenly stopped, her eyes glazing over and filling with tears. He reached over and took her hand in an attempt to calm her. She suddenly grabbed her think black notebook and opened it to a clean sheet.

"We plan." She stated simply. Max quickly kissed her on the cheek.

And so, they planned.


	7. Rain and Fluffiness

Title: It All Started with an Innocent Little Game CH.7

Summary: Freddy and Zack finally say a certain something to each other

A:N: I've been in a very fluffy mood lately…don't worry more drama coming soon for all my drama queens and my one drama king…!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Zack collapsed on Freddy's bed, exhausted.

He felt safer there than his own home. Everywhere felt safe with Freddy… Zack hugged one of the pillows to his chest.

He was tired…everything had been freakishly dramatic the past few days… A/N: That would be my fault, love. The door behind him opened and closed with a faint click.

He felt the bed sink beside him and someone wrapped warm arms around his waist, burying his face in chocolate brow hair.

"Tired?" Freddy asked quietly into the brunette's hair. Zack closed his eyes, reassured by his boyfriend's voice. He felt he didn't have to explain Max's need to practice with his amp at one a.m. Or the fact that his neighbors threw huge senior parties practically every day. He simply nodded.

"Then sleep. My parents went out with David to see Finding Nemo or something… They'll be back later."

"Mmmmm…" hummed Zack, drifting off to sleep. He snuggled into Freddy's warm embrace one last time before letting sleep overtake him completely.

0Later0

Zack sat up and shook his head, attempting to get his memory back. Oh, Yeah. His sister and her boyfriends were apparently planning something like a school shooting. That's a wake up call.

He glanced around the room for Freddy, but he wasn't present. Zack stood and walked over to the white board that covered the back of the door.

'Zack, ' it read 'went down for breakfast & to drop my little bro at Summer school  
IDK if my mom'll still be there when you're awake, if she's not just raid my kitchen, there's food in there somewhere.

Love, Freddy'

Zack smiled as he read and quickly changed into clean clothes.

It was quiet downstairs, the only thing he could hear was the low hum of a radio and his footsteps on the stairs. Mrs. Jones suddenly appeared, digging around in her lavender purse.

"Oh, "she said when she noticed him "Hello, Zack. Sleep Well? Hope so," She greeted him cheerily, not giving him the chance to get a word in edgewise.

"Freddy went to take David to Summer school, isn't that sweet?" she asked. Zack nodded and smiled. She really had no idea he and her son were dating. "..he failed math. I'm terribly sorry I can't stay, but I have a house to show. You know where the cereal is I trust? In the cabinet, dear. I really must be off now. Freddy will be home soon, though. Enjoy yourselves." With that, she was out the door.

Zack couldn't help smiling. Mrs. Jones really didn't need to work so hard at her job, but she did, and it caused her to be a very busy person. She never slowed down, there was always something that needed doing. The guitarist shrugged to himself and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal and turning the radio to his favorite station, and collapsing on their diner style booth seat. all the while thinking of his Freddy A/N:Awwwww…

The lock clicked faintly in the other room and very wet and utterly miserable looking Freddy.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Zack. Freddy held up a hand to silence him and disappeared from the doorway. A few minutes later, he reappeared in a new set of clothes complete with a black AC/DC zip-up hoodie.

Zack repeated his question.

"Ok, I was walking David to Summer school and, obviously, it starts fucking raining. Then it gets really windy and I start to freeze my ass off, but wait, then this jackass in hummer comes by and covers me in fucking water." Freddy said.

"So you're cold?" Zack asked, skeptically. It was summer. It couldn't really be that cold.

"Yes, I'm fucking cold, Zack. Maybe we should hose you down and lock you out for an hour, we'll see just how warm you are then." Freddy said angrily, directing his words at Zack.

"Sorry," Zack said quietly, hurt. Freddy winced and then sighed.

"Sorry, love, I just…It's been kind of insane around here, you know?"

"It's ok." Zack said, his voice still soft, not wanting to show Freddy how much it really hurt to hear him tell him off like that. "I know what you mean." The brunette shifted in his seat, feeling the awkward silence stretch on. It hadn't been awkward like this for a long time between the two of them for ages.

He picked at the fraying edges of his jeans almost self-consciously, hoping to find something anything, to say.. Suddenly, he felt Freddy's hand cover his own.

"I really am sorry." He said softly, looking into Zack's eyes. Freddy leaned forward and kissed him. The guitarist smiled when they pulled apart.

"Freddy?"

"Yes?" said Freddy.

"You know…I love you, right?" It was strange, words he had never said before, but it felt so right. True like it had been al along. Freddy smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Zack."


	8. Emotional Gashes

Title: It All began with an Innocent Little Game…CH.8

Summary: Poor Max….Poor Zack and Freddy 2, come to think of it..

Warnings: As always, no like-y the slash, no read-y this fic. I have a filthy mouth so beware. Also some drunken violence kinda sorta

A/N: I'm thinking this will only be like 20 chapters, but I may go overboard, or just be really efficient. Doubt it though. Christie's pov today. yippee my fav character ever!...though I did make her up… Hope you like-y

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Christie dropped her pen. Had she thought of everything? She hoped so. Her hand hurt. Either way, if she missed something-or someone- Max would catch it when he came over.

The "Plan" was still really weak. 'What ifs' appeared every where and it was still pretty unclear exactly what they were doing. They were more detail kind of people than big picture.

All they really knew was that they were doing something that involved a gun and "The List". Consisting of everyone they could think of that had ever tortured them into turning into who –or what, In Christie's opinion- they were.

The jocks, that beat on Max and his friends. The girls that picked on Christie because she wasn't an airhead who shopped at all those mega stores or dress like them. The ones that really deserved it. Not the ones who went along with their friends. The actual people who deserved it.

Christie sighed and stood, wandering aimlessly around the house. It was only around 10 so Zack-or-Zack _and_ Freddy- wouldn't be calling for at least a couple of hours.

She had no idea about Max. His father had shown up the night before and less than dragged him out of the house. It wasn't like Christie could do anything to help him out either. They were both a minors, therefore had almost no chance against the ex-political power that as Max's father and b he was a two hundred pound man, and not heavy like fat, but like muscular, and an angry drunk.

They had no chance.

Still thinking about that, Christie wandered to her room with a stack of magazines and began clipping things and taping them to her wall. She did it everyday and the collage was huge, covering three of four walls. Her phone rang and she jumped regaining balance just in time to answer.

"Hello?"

"Chris…I need…help please…" Somewhere in the background she heard shouting.

""Max" She practically screamed into the phone.

"Chris…come on…I-"

"I'll be right over," she interrupted "Just hold on for me ok?" With that she slammed the phone off, grabbed her keys and practically flew out the door.

There was time for questions later. Max needed help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The terror built in her chest as she sped through the outskirts of the city. The road seemed to stretch on for much longer than it was supposed to. Finally she pulled up in front of the rich looking house.

The door was open in the front and she crept through the hall. Where should she check?

As if someone heard he plea, a low moan echoed through the hall to her immediate left.

She turned into the room and he eyes widened in horror.

"O shit! Max!" Max lie on the floor, back exposed to reveal several deep gashes flawing the skin, blood dripping to the floor. He turned his head at the soon of her voice and smiled very weakly, wincing directly afterwards. He had a black eye and another gash was present above the same.

"Hi, Christie…" He said quietly, letting his head drop back down to the floor. The girl rushed forward and helped him stand. He flinched.

"Come on, we have to get you somewhere…"

"Safe?" Christie nodded.

Together they made their way slowly through the house and back outside to Christie's car. They both knew the ER wasn't an option. So Christie drove home, attempting to ignore Max's groans.

She pulled into the drive and sighed in relief. They had made it this far. She helped Max walk into the house, thanking god she hadn't locked the door as Max's legs were collapsing. They entered and stopped dead in their tracks. Max lifted his head and his eyes widened.

Christie quickly took in the shirts abandoned on the floor, the mussed hair and exactly what her little brother was doing.

"God Dammit Zack!" she said angrily She cursed loudly a few more times and walked over to the couch and forcing Max to lie face down.

"Christie?" He asked.

"Hm.."

"Your brother really is a fag…"

Christie slapped her forehead before she could stop herself.


	9. Creativley called:Chapter Nine

Title: It All Began with an Innocent Little Game…CH.9

Summary: Zack is worried, Christie finally breaks down about time, in my opinion, and Freddy has a quick sharing of words with the o-so-abused Max

Warnings: no like-y the slash, no read-y this fic, I do believe that this chappie isn't so vilewith words as I really could have done, and uh…gayness? Wait already said dat….

DEDICATION: My first ever dedication to all my awesome readers, cause now, I actually HAVE readers. You guys rockeven though I force some of you to read……now ON WITH CHAPTER 9

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Freddy watched Christie as she tended to Max's wounds. Even he could tell she was on the brink of tears. Who could blame her, those couldn't be considered anything less than brutal. Suddenly, Zack's grip on his arm tightened and he turned.

The brunette's deep brown eyes were wide with something like terror, and he was breathing in quick, short breaths, staring straight at the wounded bassist.

"Zack," Freddy said softly. "You're going to pass out if you keep breathing like that. Please, calm down." Freddy moved slightly so that he could wrap his arms around Zack's slim waist, trying to calm him.

"Freddy, he _knows_" Zack whispered hoarsely, returning the embrace. "He _knows_."

"Come on Zack, calm down. I promise nothing bad will happen, I'll keep us safe." Freddy knew that Max knowing about them couldn't be a wonderful thing, but Zack was overreacting a bit.

"Hey, lover boys, can one of you get me the green glass jar from my room? The one on the shelf?" Christie asked.

"Uh..Yeah." Zack said, running off down the opposite hall.

Freddy couldn't help but smile. Zack was even helping his arch-enemy, even if it was indirectly. A heart of silver, perhaps?

He returned a minute later, a glass jar clutched in his hand. He gave it to Christie who smeared the contents, a thick green paste that smelled strongly of grass , over Max's back and then made Freddy hold him up while she wrapped a thick white bandage around his upper torso.

She quietly moved around the room and took a blanket from the hall closet, removing a blanket, draping it over Max and telling him to sleep. He almost objected, but Christie had already exited to the kitchen.

Freddy heard the muffled sound of metal being hit together and her rummaging through various cupboards. Freddy and Zack glanced at each other briefly and the Zack took his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Christie?" Freddy asked, watching her as she dashed between the counter, the stove and the fridge, carrying things and boiling water.

"Fixing dinner."

"Christie," said Zack, "It's not even noon."

"So I'll put it in the fridge and heat it up later!" She snapped back at him, picking up a knife and chopping basil.

Then she dropped her knife and sort of collapsed, holding herself up with the counter, starting to sob into her hands.

"God this is all my fault" she sobbed.

"Chris...I hate Max and even I know that this isn't your fault his dad's a Jackass," Zack stated, showing his almost twisted logic. Still true, when it came down to it. Zack moved to help Christie stand , turning to nod at Freddy. Freddy nodded back and left the room, sensing that it was a brother-sister kind of moment.

He wandered through the living room, with the intent of going to his boyfriend's room, but

"Hey, Freddy." said Max. His father had nearly killed him, he should at least have the right to talk to his girlfriend's-brother's boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Max carefully propped himself up on his elbows before continuing. "I know you must hate me and all…but…gay huh?"

"I…um…I-"

"For Zack?" Freddy's mouth opened and closed a few times. Of course for Zack. Only Zack.

"I-um…yeah, you could say that…" Max shrugged.

"Just please, refrain from making out in front of me. I see enough of it at shows alone…Jesus…" he muttered.

I-um- know what you mean. Pretty annoying. I never mention it though; Billy always has his boyfriend at shows so it doesn't really make me look to good if I tell him off about it. Seeing as I'm with Zack, anyway."

"I know Zack hates me, but you had better not hurt him. That's my job."

Freddy suddenly knew why Christie had kept going with Max, even though Zack hated him. He was a lot like her. He nodded. There was no way he would hurt Zack on purpose.

So there was his second warning about him and Zack.

Maybe Max wasn't as bad as he wanted people to believe.


	10. Conversation, No matter How Short

Title: It All Began with an Innocent Little Game…CH.10   
Summary: Zack & Max have an actual conversation with minimal insults! Has hell frozen over??   
Warnings: Same as usual   
A/N: Is Max the bad guy? Is Zack overreacting? Will Freddy ever get drunk?? Is everyone going insane??? Not even I know.   
0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x   
Max was finally able to sit up without totally screaming in pain. 

Christie had said it was because there was some herb or something in the salve she used that numbed any skin it touched. Only she would know that. Then again, she did take a special class on stuff like that a few years ago. 

Whatever the herb happened to be –Max couldn't pronounce the name—it worked really well. It was almost seven and she had used it before noon, so it must mean something is working. 

Max dismissed his thoughts about it and turned back to the issue at hand. 

Max shifted out of his seat and took a few shaky steps on the carpet. He felt suddenly dizzy, and swayed where he stood. It made sense, considering how much blood he had left on the carpet in his room at home. Ax staggered across the room, gripping at the wall and the wooden desk in the corner for support. 

He finally made it to the cool tile floor of the bath room and gripped the edge of the sink so he could see into the large mirror before him. 

Max hadn't been able to see what that _man_ he called his father had done to him and he wanted to know. 

Obviously, he couldn't see his back, but he knew from the searing pain emanating from the spot –and Christie's description—that he had several deep ashes from that black leather belt. 

Max winced as he inspected his face with gentle fingers. He probed the gash above his eye and then the black eye itself. Those would heal soon enough if they didn't get infected. 

With shaking hands, Max peeled of his shirt –which really belonged to Zack—and checked for any more damage. He scowled at what he saw. 

There were a few bruises across his chest and an ugly purple one on his stomach that he presumed he had gotten when his "father" had kicked him. Jackass. He wondered why he hadn't felt the bruises before. 

His memory was hazy, an almost unpleasant buzz coating his thoughts as he thought back to earlier. 

Chris had made him something to drink that had tasted odd to him, a bit chemical. Suddenly all coherent thought escaped him before returning in a flood. 

Obviously, she had given him some kind of drug in that drink. Max sighed. 

Christie could be like that with him sometimes, overruling his stubbornness by not telling him what she was doing. She always did it in his best interest though. 

He stumbled his way back to the guest room and collapsed, carefully, on the bed. 

He thought suddenly of his counselor and how she had asked about "emotional scars." He had some, but it was a good thing she never asked about actual scars. He had too many. 

He closed his eyes, drifting off to the first slightly peaceful sleep he'd had in ages, when someone knocked on his door. 

"What'd you want?" Max mumbled as the figure stepped inside and flick on the light. Max threw an arm over his eyes to black the light. When he opened his eyes he saw Zack standing at the door, shifting nervously onto either of his feet. 

"Um…Max? I know you hate me and stuff but can you please refrain from telling about me and Freddy? Please, I just-" 

"Why not?" Max asked. 

"I-I um…well, because…er...what I mean to say is…" Max watched him for a few seconds, enjoying this display of indecision before raising a hand to shut up the younger boy. 

"Yeah, yeah. You're sensitive little Zack. I won't tell." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack asked defensively. 

"That you're sensitive and have some sort of phobia dealing with rejection. Like it isn't obvious. Now, I say you go and find your boyfriend and make out or somehting, because I am _attempting_ to sleep.." Zack gaped at him a few seconds before turning on his hell and walking out. 

Max openly welcomed the darkness. 

A good reason to live: To see Zack's face after you've shocked him. Very satisfying. 

0x0x0x0x0x0x A/N: As many of you know –those that go to school with me—CHAPTER 11 IS REALLY IMPORTANT!! Yay, importance! So make sure to read it! 


	11. An Important Chapter to Me at Least

Title: An Innocent Little Game…CH.11

Warnings: You know the drill….

Summary: Super-mega important chapter well, it is to me….so it should be pretty important…er…ya

A/N: O god, it's not nearly as good as I want it to be, but 2 seriously important things happen and stuff, so it had to be written. The band is actually in this one, I was getting bored of Zack & Freddy's houses, so now we have SOR sobs god, I hope it doesn't suck. So.. here goes, I guess….

0z0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Zack breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind him.

What Max had said was good enough for him. He'd been to worried to care if he was lying. Christie would stop him anyway.

He walked nonchalantly down the hall and into the living room, only to be hit in the face by some kind of black fabric. He held it up. A sweater. Freddy's sweater.

"Hey, put that on. It's time to go." Said boyfriend mentioned, pulling on a shoe.

"What?" Zack asked, confused. Freddy grinned, amusement obvious on his face.

"You mean you forgot?"

"Forgot _what_, Freddy?" Freddy just smiled.

"Come on, stop teasing and just _tell_ me."

"You forgot about _practice_. Now, what was that you said earlier…o yes. "Freddy, you're not that distracting once you get to know you." Unquote." Freddy started backing towards the door as he said this.

"Shut up, Freddy. You know I was only joking."

"Sure you were." Zack followed Freddy out the door and pounced on him, the pair falling onto the damp grass, rain sprinkling down on them.

"If it makes you feel any better, _Jones_, you are the single most distracting person I know." Freddy grinned and kissed the guitarist softly on the lips.

"Well, thank you then." The couple fell into one of the reoccurring silences where they just looked at each other. Zack suddenly knew what he wanted to do.

"Hey, lover boys!" Christie shattered the moment. "Get off each other or we're going to be late." Zack blushed a deep red as they stood, Freddy wrapping an arm around his waist and escorting him to the car.

"Freddy," Zack whispered as they walked. "I think- um… I-think we should tell the band. They have a right to know and…" Zack started rambling and hadn't noticed his stopping.

Freddy kissed him once more, lightly and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Zack whispered. Freddy nodded.

"We can do that. Let's go."

000

The car ride had been quiet, Zack gripping Freddy's hand in attempt to quelch the growing nervousness in the pit of his stomach. What if they hated them? Didn't accept his love for Freddy? He tightened his grip and sat still. Don't think about it.

"See ya later." Christie said, waving them off.

"Yeah, eight tonight."

Upstairs, everyone was standing around the room, talking in loud voices and practicing random riffs and lyrics. Dewey sat in a leather chair in the corner, eyes closed, Katie by the window playing on of their songs, The back up singers standing off to the side and doing vocal warm ups unlike any others, Lawrence was reading, and everyone else was congealed in the center of the room, talking and adding to the clatter.

Dewey's eyes fluttered open when they entered.

"Finally, you guys. Ok, now hat everyone's here, set up for "Alone and you guys without the instruments head downstairs and get the details worked out for next week's show alright?" Dewey wiggled his eyebrows after this statement. "Lets get Rockin'!"

"Um, guys," Freddy began." We have something to tell you.".

"Me and Freddy have been…" Zack faded off, willing the drummer to jump in.

"Together for a little more than a month and we thought you guys should know." Zack internally cringed, waiting for the blow.

"God, _finally._" Marta said with a roll of the eyes. "We were wondering when you'd tell us."

"You knew?" Zack asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Like it wasn't obvious, they way you two went at it at the party…" Katie smiled seeing both boys' faces turn a violent red.

"Well, we're all very happy for you, but we got a show to rehearse for!" Dewey said enthusiastically, dismissing their relationship like it happened every day.

So, they practiced.

0 After Practice 0

It was another quiet ride in the car after Christie picked them up. Zack was still running the conversation with the band over in his mind, incredibly happy that they had been accepted.

Freddy smiled at him and took his hand, leaning towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy?" he asked softly.

"When I'm with you," Zack said capturing Freddy's lips with his own for a brief second.

"Please, no make out sessions in my car." Christie said.

"Unless it's you and Max, correct?" The blonde asked with one of his devilish grins.

"Shut up, Blondie." Christie scowled at him through the mirror. She pulled up at the house and left in some kind of rush, muttering something about "idiot" and "I swear if…" and then "Max."

Freddy left immediately, walking into the house. Zack followed him, but lingered here and there. For some odd reason he wanted the drummer to get to his room before he did.

He walked slowly down the hall and turned into his room.

Freddy was sitting on the bed in the corner, holding a cell in one hand and nodding. He closed the phone and cocked his head to one side, looking at it.

"My Mom called." He said absently as Zack walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. "Told me to just crash here. Dunno why though…"

'Oddly convenient' Zack thought to himself.

"Well then," he said. He pulled the blonde into a kiss, giving up the upper hand to Freddy who promptly took advantage, pushing the guitarist onto his back and tugging lightly at Zack's red shirt. He followed the drummer's lead, tugging at his shirt in turn and tossing it to the floor, other part of the bed, a lamp, it didn't matter.

Freddy pulled away for a few seconds, against Zack's protest, and trailed his fingers lightly down the Brunette's chest, barely just brushing the skin.

"Damn it Freddy!" Zack growled, gripping his shoulders to pull him back down for another kiss. Zack felt Freddy grin against his mouth and hands moving slowly downwards on his chest until he was tugging at the black belt around his waist, unfastening it with skilled fingers.

Freddy quickly glanced at him with a questioning look. Seeing Zack in boxers was nothing new for him by now, but he always asked.

Zack loved it.

He gave on nod and Freddy pulled his jeans over his slim hips, wrapping his arms tight around Freddy's waist in need of more skin. Hands began automatically moving upwards towards his chest.

Zack's thoughts came in brief flashes, incapable of full thoughts. Freddy was the only one who could do that to him.

He wanted Freddy.

He needed Freddy.

Jesus, he _loved_ Freddy.

With his whole heart, excluding that small section reserved for Rock & Roll and his guitar, of course.

That thought in mind, he untangled his hands from blonde hair and pushed the drummer's hands back down.

Freddy broke the kiss very suddenly, breathing hard, eyes glazed over.

"Are you sure?" he asked, running a finger over the skin just below the elastic of Zack's boxers.

"Yes," Zack breathed. "God, yes, please do it…"

"Ok." Freddy said simply, gently tugging at Zack's boxers.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

A/N: Wow. Ok. This was like a mega important chapter at least to me because its one of the events I actually PLANNED, ok, mostly I wing it and I planned it so, yeah. I tried here, I really did. Didn't work out as well as I hoped, but it's good enough to post, so R&R!


	12. Untitled'Cause I'm Lazy

Title: An Innocent Little Game CH.12

Warnings: Usual

Summary: Woohoo!! Zack and Freddy Venture Downstairs, different perspectives for this chappie. Yay!

A/N: Ok, it's noon before anyone gets up, so sorry it took so long to update. I've been seriously busy…god you have no idea. So….enjoy and stuff…

REVIEW!!!1 I love reviews!!!1

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Freddy woke up and smiled as her came face-to-face with Zack.

His eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Hair was tousled and flattened down in some parts from sleep.

_Or other things…_ Freddy thought mischievously.

Freddy smiled to himself as he reached up and traced the line of Zack's jaw, following a path downwards on his neck, pausing on his shoulder to finger the purple-black bite mark there. His doing no doubt.

His fingers continued their trail downwards on his chest, the over to trace the curve of the guitarist's slim hips, halting his hand when Zack sighed softly and wrapped arms around his waist.

"Good morning." He said quietly.

"Very good Morning." Freddy replied, smiling softly at his lover.

"Good point." They stayed like that for a few minutes, just comfortable to be in the other's presence.

Zack groaned almost in pain and rolled onto his stomach, mumbling incoherent words into his pillow.

"Hmm?" Freddy asked, laying a hand on Zack's back despite himself.

"I am _never_ bottoming for you again…" Said the brunette, turning his head to look at his lover once again.

"Sure you won't" Grinning wickedly, Freddy climbed out of the bed and searched for his boxers. Zack pouted at him. Freddy thought it was the cutest thing Zack had ever done. He'd never seen Zack pout before.

"Are you leaving?"

"Are you? Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

Zack dramatically rolled his eyes. Like he didn't know the only food Freddy could possibly cook was cereal. Without milk.

Freddy grinned back at him and took him by the waist.

Damn, it was hard to keep his hands off Zack.

0Max0

Christie had fallen asleep. Her head lolled to one side, propped up by a hand resting on the arm rest.

She had fallen asleep in her chair. It was the only chair in the room, placed near his bed to make sure he didn't leave.

Max stared at the ceiling, contemplating the past few days.

Zack and Freddy had gotten together. Well, he had at least found out they were.

His father had been more of an unpredictable asshole than usual, beating the crap out of him.

Christie had saved him. As she usually did.

And, if any of the late-night moaning and groaning were any indication, Freddy and ZackA/N: Duh, who else??? Had fucked each other stupid. A/N:Veeeeeeery sensitive Max…gosh…sry for the interruption…

He just _had_ to be confined to the room next to Zack's.

There was a mummer of quiet voices in the next room, then silence, then he heard soft footsteps going past his door.

So the fags were up.

Max sighed. Sometimes he wondered why girls dated him. Even he knew he was an ass most of the time.

Not that he could help it; he'd just been taught that way.

Christie stirred next to him and almost jumped from the chair.

"Are you ok?" the bassist asked, watching her. She blinked,tilting her head to one side.

"Uh, yeah…just had a nightmare…or something along those lines. I'm perfectly all right. Thanks for asking." Compounding this statement with a soft kiss on his lips, she stood.

"So, want to eat? I'm starved."

"Yeah. I think I can walk…" Max slowly shifted and clutched at the headboard for support before finding his footing. He took a few experimental steps and claimed he could walk well enough.

The pair walked slowly to the kitchen.

0Christie0

Christie stopped at the door.

"This is _not_ what I thought you meant by breakfast…" Zack's voice. So they were up. She rolled her eyes dramatically when she opened the door.

Zack and Freddy were seated next to each other and attempting to devour the other's face.

Bowls of cereal sat in front of them, a jug of milk teetering per cautiously on the edge of the table.

"You guys!" Max said. Christie grabbed the milk right before it crashed to the floor.

"You two…" She muttered under her breath and turned to put the milk back in the fridge. "If you're going to make out, at the _table_ of all places, you could at least make sure you don't break anything." Zack blushed a deep crimson.

"Sorry Chris, we didn't know you were up." Freddy shrugged nonchalantly. So what if people saw them make out?

"Just refrain from it while I'm around." Max said sullenly, sitting down at the counter rather than the table.

"And when Mom and Dad get back. They'd freak. Oh, yeah, they called last night, while you were at practice. They're coming back day after tomorrow."

"Really?" Zack asked disbelievingly. It'd only been three or four days…

"Yeah. Really." No one spoke for a few minutes as everyone scurried around making breakfast and eating.

Christie looked around quickly, searching for the sugar and snatching it from Freddy, who was attempting to pour it all in his mouth.

"Idiot," she said under her breath. Did she have to baby-sit everyone?_A/N: Sorry Christie, but I needed a smart character…so yes._

Zack and Freddy left the room, leaving Christie and Max to talk in private.

"So," Max began slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "How is our plan coming along?

"Well, we have all the little stuff worked out, but…when? I guess would be the first big question…" said Christie, Her voice was quiet, like she was afraid saying it too loud would reveal everything they had been planning.

"Well sometime during school is a dead giveaway, After we know our way around." Christie nodded silently.

"Yeah." Max looked around, as if searching for anyone else that might be in the room. No one was.

"When do you suppose that bastard I regret calling "father" will come for me?

"If I have anything to do with it, he won't be coming at all."

Max smiled his fake smile. He knew very well that wouldn't work.

0Zack0

Zack looked up at Freddy.

They were sitting on the couch, his head resting on the blonde's chest, watching some movie.

Freddy was, as Zack often noted, whether to himself or out loud, completely gorgeous.

His blonde hair hung unkempt in his eyes, which were a deep hazel specked with green. He had a few freckles on his nose and a tan. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, jeans and a white shirt, both wrinkled from their night on the floor.

Zack smiled unknowingly at his boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about, _babe_?" he asked, almost teasing.

"Same thing you are." They stared at each other for a few seconds, then the moment was ruined by the shrill ring of Freddy's cell.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hey Freddy!" An over-enthusiastic summer. "there's a party tonight at Richard's. You know, from school. He invited the band. You and Zack should come tonight. Bum a ride off Katie, she has her license now.Knows the way too, last I heard. Call. I have to go now, gotta call Billy. Bye!"

"Who was it?" Zack asked curiously.

"Summer…There's a party tonight. Wanna go?"

"Most definitely."

"We'll hitch a ride off Katie. She knows the address, from what Summer implied."

"Most definitely."

So Freddy and Zack were going to a party.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N: So...yay...i have the next few chapters sort of planned and I'll update as soon as i can!


End file.
